100 Themes
by Dragoon23
Summary: 100 drabbles/short stories/one shots centered on Starfire and Raven.
1. Beginnings

Raven peeked behind her book at the newcomer. She cast a bored look over the Tamaranean before returning to her book. Before Raven could continue where she left off, she was pulled into a bone crushing hug against the other woman. "Hello Friend!" the other squealed in pure delight. "I am Starfire. What is your name?"

The ashen girl turned more pale as she struggled against the inhuman hug. "Ra.Ven. Can't. Breathe."

Starfire instantly dropped the girl who took gulps of heavenly air. "I am very sorry Friend Raven." She sheepishly rubbed her neck and laughed nervously. Raven felt faint annoyance but instinctively pushed it down and shrugged. "You still haven't met the others." She hinted wishing the girl to leave already before she pulled her into another strangle hug.

"Oh you are right!"

Raven watched Starfire fly off to find her other teammates with a faint smirk. Shaking her head, she went back to her book.


	2. Middles

Raven peeked behind her book and watched Starfire cook. Its been several months since the cheery girl first arrive. As she watched she felt a faint warmth in her chest. It wasn't uncomfortable so she let it be. Her eyes lazily explored Starfire as she prepared some other alien dish. Raven thought to herself, _She's beautiful_, not noticing two green eyes staring at her. Finally, the watcher noticed something was missing, there was no noise coming from the kitchen. She looked up and saw Starfire beam at her with a smile. The ashen girl quickly dove back into her book and began to read, even if the words suddenly didn't make any sense at all.


	3. Ends

Raven peeked behind her book and glared at Robin talking to Starfire. She had grudgingly accepted the growing warmth in her. Raven tried to suppress it in the beginning, but that ended with disastrous results. The half-demon girl blew up light bulbs, popped cars' tires, exploded fire hydrogens, and she almost killed a human criminal with a speeding manhole cover. Not getting the appropriate results, Raven tried letting that warmth stay, feeding it here and there to satiate it. Now she didn't make things blow up, but she constantly needed to feed that ravenous feeling. It was like a leech with godly suction strength and a ever swirling whirlpool for a stomach.

Deciding she had enough of being the leech's slave, she closed her book with a definite snap. She needed to stop this destructive path before it could escalate even further. Raven adamantly refused to recreate another embarrassing haunted house scenario. Taking a breath, she thanked Azar that Robin left leaving Starfire alone. Getting up from where she sat, Raven approached Starfire slowly. She waited until the Tameranean noticed her.

Raven could feel her emotions clambering over one another to see what would happen next. Her stomach did a twist.

"Friend Raven-" Something in the ashen girl's eyes made the Tameranean drift into silence.

She could do this. She defeated her anger, trapped Malchior, annihilated Trigon, and survived other near death experiences. What was so hard about saying a few small insignificant words? Raven took a breath and pulled down her hood. No, she couldn't do this.

She needed to do this, if only for her sanity.

"Starfire..."

The alien girl watched her expectantly. Her emotions chanted, "Do it! Do it!", and her stomach refused to settle.

"I'm in love with you."

Raven's emotions did back flips and hugged each other. She felt an enormous sense of relief as the leech released her morphing into something more comfortable. Raven was still close to destroying half the windows in the Tower, but she felt like that everyday. She looked expectantly at the shocked alien and steeled herself for the response.

Either way this played out, it would end now.

Hopefully anyway.


	4. Outsides

Starfire giggled at Beastboy antics, admired Cyborg's car, and dutifully trained with Robin. She washed the dishes, slimed Silky, and cleaned her room. Starfire generally seemed like a naive happy little girl, and she didn't mind that image. Her often bemused teammates overlooked her strange habits.

Raven rolled her eyes at Beastboy's lame jokes, helped build Cyborg's car, and dutifully trained with Robin. She read her books, meditated, and guarded her room. Raven generally seemed like a sarcastic, moody, emotionless, teenager and she didn't mind that image. It made living with her hormonal, demanding, crowding teammates just a little easier since they generally left her alone.

The two girls were Teen Titans and took their jobs seriously. Starfire blasted evil away with her starbolts. Raven crushed evil with manhole covers and large trashcans. No one noticed Raven stuck a little closer than normal to Starfire when they fought an enemy. If anyone saw Starfire go into Raven's room, they raised a surprised brow but ignored it. Robin noticed Starfire trying tea one morning, but thought it was nothing. Beastboy noted Raven seemed more unguarded when Starfire was present, but shrugged and tried to make the dark girl laugh. Cyborg scratched his head, trying to figure out why the lights in the hallway kept flickering again.

All in all, it was a normal chaotic life in the gigantic T building. If anyone noticed Raven faint smile for Starfire or Starfire's exclusion of 'Friend' when she said Raven's name, well, no one said anything.


	5. Insides

Starfire looked up at the ceiling, absentmindedly rubbing Silkie's back. On her bed was a message from her caretaker on Tameran. The princess closed her eyes and thought back to to the message.

Galfore had asked about Starfire's wellbeing and mischievously inquired about the current subject Starfire had been turning over for the last couple of hours.

_How goes my little bumgorf's quest?_

Starfire closed her eyes and thought back to Robin. She was thrilled when Robin finally kissed her at Tokyo. She was ecstatic when Robin held her hand in front of all the large Japanese crowd. However, after a few months of dating, they ultimately found themselves slamming into walls that neither could overcome. Amiably, they broke up and were free again. Starfire really thought he would be the one, but he wasn't.

_How goes my little bumgorf's quest?_

Starfire got up and picked up a picture frame on her desk. It was a picture of the entire group, Beastboy wide grin, Cyborg's thumb's up pose, Robin's quirk of the mouth, Starfire's floating with a large smile, and Raven's scowl. The dark girl's scowl couldn't hide the small twinkle of happiness in her eyes though. The alien girl stared at Raven in the picture. After Robin, Starfire continue to look for love. But, was it possible that the answer was right in front of her the whole time?

_How goes my little bumgorf's quest for love?_

How could the Tameranean put it into words? Even though Raven guarded her emotions, she was surprisingly a physical person: a small touch on the arm, a hug when they were alone, or just a closeness when they were in public. Was there a way to describe the dark girl's voice and what it did to her nine stomaches?

Sighing, Starfire sat down at her desk and stared at the white screen. Galfore would want a reply soon. Never one to give up, Starfire started to type, confident the words would come...eventually.


	6. Hours

Twenty four hours a day, the Titans were on duty. From battling Slade to rescuing kitties from trees, they did their duty. Thankfully, most of those hours were uneventful, to be filled with training or personal events. That day, the Titans only had to handle Doctor Light who, after a brief reminder of darkness from Raven, quietly went back to prison. Raven now was on the roof, meditating.

The dark girl felt someone come near her, but didn't react. She didn't react when arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a hug. She did, however, smile when a certain someone whisper something into her ear.

The half breed turned in the hug and raised a brow at the grinning alien. "Starfire...I'm meditating. Please behave yourself until I'm done."

Starfire beamed at her, but behaved...mostly.


	7. Days

Seven days a week, the Titans protected Jump City. Everyday brought new adventures and dangers. Mondays for Plasmus and sleepovers. Tuesdays for Cinderblock and meditation. Wednesday for Red X and cooking. Thursday for training and girl talk. Friday was a surprise.

Raven waited on the roof, leaning against the wall next to the door. Soon the door opened causing Raven to stand. "Hi Starfire."

The alien girl beamed and pulled the other into a hug. Raven hesitated before returning it, still not quite used to them.

"Ready?"

Seeing the other girl nod, Raven sighed and led the way. Barring any new enemies, the two Titans left for a date.


	8. Weeks

Four weeks in a month, the Titans were on duty. The first week was training. Starfire hugged Raven each day. The second ended Brother Blood's latest city takeover plan. Raven used her knowledge of pressure points to give Starfire the best massage of her life. The third meant more training and fighting. Starfire relished Raven whispering her name when they were alone. The last merely meant another week ended on the calender. Yet Starfire smiled at the end of each night, content Raven was finally comfortable enough to share a bed with her.


	9. Months

Twelve months in a year.

No one knew during the first month.

Robin suspected during the second month but just quietly observed.

Third month ended with confessions to the boys.

Fourth month started with broken hearts and new villains.

Fifth month meant saving the city from Control Freak and the girls were happy.

Sixth month blazed through forest fires and numerous sweaty nights due to faulty air conditioners.

Seventh month sneaked by with covert operations into enemy headquarters and Raven's bedroom.

Eight month flew by on Cyborg's new airplane gadget and Starfire's radiating happiness.

Ninth month took a nibble as Silkie mutated again and Raven blasted Beastboy for a hidden camera.

Tenth month spooked everyone with strangely flickering lights and new ghosts.

Eleventh month whooshed away as the Titans saved the city from a hurricane, tornado, a tofu takeover, and erratic explosions.

Twelfth month ended one year and started another. Watching the fireworks, Starfire and Raven held hands on the roof.


	10. Years

Starfire watched the setting sun, sitting on the roof.

_The Teen Titans were no longer teens. _

The sun slowly moved down, the bottom just touching the horizon.

_Robin became Nightwing. _

Halfway there, the fiery ball sunk inevitably.

_Cyborg left to join Titan East._

The yellow globe disappeared.

_Balding, Beastboy still cracked bad jokes. _

The sky turned from colorful to the common darkness of night. Starfire sighed.

_Arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close. _

Starfire grinned as she leaned back into the slender body behind her.

_A cloak occasionally brushed against her as the wind played with it. _

The alien princess turned with a large smile and returned the hug, mindful of her strength. A fleeting thought passed Starfire's mind before her attention was stolen by insistent lips.

_The future she witnessed twenty years ago wasn't that bad after all. _


End file.
